Strike of Neos
Strike of Neos Release 11/16/2006 Total 60 cards, 4 Ultra, 7 Super (11 Ultimates), 14 Rare, 35 Commons * New series of cards center around the Neospacians, playable with the existing ones * Series of cards that support and strengthen each other, and purposing to a new type of deck in the competitive level Neo Spacian Glow Moss Star-3 Attribute-Light ATK/300 DEF/900 Plant/Effect When this card is in battle, your opponent draws a card. Your opponent confirms the card drawn by this card's effect, and this card gains the following effect depends on that card's type. - Monster card: End this turn's battle phase. - Magic card: This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. - Trap card: Put this card into defense mode. Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird Star-3 Attribute-Wind ATK/800 DEF/600 Winged Beast/Effect Increase your life points by 500 points for each card in opponent's hand. This effect can only be use once per turn. Neo Spacian Ground Mole Star-3 Attribute-Earth ATK/900 DEF/300 Rock/Effect When this card battles with an opponent's monster, return this card and that opponent's monster to respective owner(s) hand without doing damage calculation. Rain, Demon Of Dark World Star-7 Attribute-Dark ATK/2500 DEF/1800 Fiend/Effect When this card is discarded into the graveyard by an effect of opponent's card, special summon this card to your side of the field. When this card is successfully special summonned, destroy all monsters or all magic and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. Kaki, Assassin Of Dark World Star-2 Attribute-Dark ATK/300 DEF/500 Fiend/Effect When this card is discarded to the graveyard from your hand by a card effect, destroy 1 monster on the field. Green, Tactician Of Dark World Star-2 Attribute-Dark ATK/300 DEF/500 Fiend/Effect When this card is discarded to the graveyard from your hand by a card effect, destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field. Elemental Hero Air Neos Star-7 Attribute-Wind ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Warrior/Fusion/Effect Elemental Hero Neos + Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird This card can only be special summoned from your fusion deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to your deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Elemental Hero Glow Neos Star-7 Attribute-Light ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Warrior/Fusion/Effect Elemental Hero Neos + Neo Spacian Glow Moss This card can only be special summoned from your fusion deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to your deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, destroy 1 face-up card on your opponent's side of the field. This card gains the following effect depends on the destroyed card's type. Monster Card: This card can't attack this turn Magic Card: This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. Trap Card: This card switches into defense mode. Elemental Hero Ground Neos Star-7 Attribute-Earth ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Warrior/Fusion/Effect Elemental Hero Neos + Neo Spacian Ground Mole Neos Energy Magic-Equip This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Neo Spacian" in it's card name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. Neos Force Magic-Equip This card can only be equipped to "Elemental Hero Neos". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. When "Elemental Hero Neos" destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. Destiny Hero Dark Angel Destiny Hero Divine Guy Star-4 Attribute-Dark ATK/1600 DEF/1400 Warrior/Effect This card can't be special summoned. When this card attacks, you can destroy 1 equip magic card on your opponent's side of the field. When you destroy an equip magic card when this card's effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. Destiny Hero Blood Star-8 Attribute-Dark ATK/1900 DEF/600 Warrior/Effect This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by sending 3 monsters on your side of the field as a tribute. Once per turn, you can take an opponent's monster and equip it to this card (this effect can only be used once per turn and you can only equip 1 monster to this card.) This card's ATK increases by half of the ATK of the equipped monster. This card also gets the effect of the equipped monster. When "D-Force" is face-up on top of your deck, the effects of all effect monsters on your opponent's side of the field are negated. The effects of an opponent's spell or trap card that target a card on your side of the field are negated and destoyed. Destiny Hero Dunk Guy Destiny Hero Disc Guy D-Cubic Pact Of Greed Trap-Normal Both players draw 1 card from their deck. D-Fortune Trap-Counter You can only activate this card when one of your opponent's monster's attack your life points directly. Remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard that includes "Destiny Hero" in its card name and end the battle phase. Doctor-D D-Formation D-Burst D-Force Magic-Normal Place this card face-up on the top of your deck. When this card is face-up on the top of your deck, you can't draw during your draw phase.